The Evening Court
by daenabenjen42
Summary: Jango ends up in court after illegally parking his ship... AU for AOTC. Complete. Humor.


Title: The Evening Court  
Author: DaenaBenjen42  
Timeframe: around the start of AOTC (AU)  
Characters: Tag&Bink, Jango Fett… the marvelous cast of Night Court…  
Genre: Humor  
Notes: Story written using the prompt of "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Mr. Lucas, may he always have many flannel shirts to wear while directing. As for the other half of this fusion... it belongs to it's respective creators.

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this," the young man stated as he picked at the lock.

"You always have a bad feeling about stuff like this," his partner in crime replied.

"More so than usual."

"Uh-huh..."

The fast approaching sound of sirens reached their ears, and the young man pulled away from the locking mechanism to look at his partner. "Told you."

"Oh shut up," his partner said, rolling his eyes as the sirens came closer. "That could not be for us."

Naturally, the kid was wrong...

~*~*~*~

"Not for us, huh?" the young man muttered as they sat waiting for their hearing in the court room.

"Usually it isn't."

"All rise," a bailiff called as a man in a long black robe entered the room. "This court is now in session, the honorable Harold T. Stone presiding."

"Thank you, Bull," the judge said as he sat down. "And what's our first case tonight?"

The first case of the evening was a man in armor who didn't appear to be happy about being where he was, standing between the district attorney and public defendant.

The judge sized him up with a frown. "Awfully armed, aren't you?"

"No. Not armed enough."

The judge nodded and looked at the DA. "Well, Dan?"

The DA took a deep breath. "The defendant was illegally parked, sir."

"Well, that's not what we usually have brought through here, now is it?"

"On a rooftop not structurally designed to hold a Slave-Class space ship," the DA continued. "Several witnesses at the scene reported stress fractures in the ceiling."

"I wasn't there that long," the armored man grumbled.

The judge looked down at the docket. "Mr. Jango Fett, is it?"

"Yes."

"Why did you park there?"

The armored man sighed. "I was going to meet a... person about an opportunity. It couldn't wait."

"Job opportunity?" The judge asked curiously.

"Yes, your honor."

The judge nodded. "I can understand that… 300 credits, plus time served."

The DA blinked in astonishment. "He caused structural damage and you're letting him off easy?"

The judge rolled his eyes. "Dan, it was a job opportunity. Surely, you can understand a job opportunity."

~*~*~*~

The kid nudged his partner. "I like that guy."

"Me, too," the other kid answered.

~*~*~*~

As the armored man turned to leave, the judge spoke up again. "Just don't park your ship on any more buildings like that, Mr. Fett. Next time, you won't get off so lightly."

The armored man nodded and stepped aside.

The judge took a file from the court clerk. "Thank you… People vs. Tag Greenly and Binks Atuana?" He looked up to see two young men in… oddly familiar clothing. "Now what did these two do?"

"These two were caught breaking into the illegally parked ship," the DA answered succinctly while the armored man silently glared.

"We were going to re-park it?" Tag suggested with a shrug. "The order sent us out to…"

"No they didn't, and if we…" Bink looked back and cringed. "Too late."

The judge glanced at the doors at the rear of the court room and saw who the young man was reffering to. "Ah… Since you two are under age, I am going to remand you into custody of your guardians. Don't ever break into another ship, no matter if it is illegally parked, ever again."

The two young men nodded silently, and then jumped when hands landed on their shoulders.

"Good." The judge banged his gavel. "All right… let's break for lunch!"

"But we've only done two cases," the DA started to say, when the judge cut him off with a look.

"Do you want me to make you listen to Torme recordings, Dan?"

"No."

"Then we're breaking for lunch."

"Right…"

* * *

The End


End file.
